


Annoyngly Cute

by frustrataed



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, wooyoung imagine, wooyoung oneshot, wooyoung x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: Wooyoung gets on your nerves and in your heart.





	Annoyngly Cute

【2:58pm】 

Honestly, you didn't know what you had signed up for when you decided to mess with Wooyoung. He was the one who started the whole thing first when he sat right behind you during math. He tangled his pencil in your hair, he even started throwing ripped pieces of paper at your back. 

You thought you could endure the torture, wanting nothing more but start hitting him with your notebook. However, you knew you were being watched, your teacher throwing angry glances here and there. The real question was, why the hell didn’t she call Wooyoung out? She could clearly see that he did everything in his power to get on your nerves yet she said nothing.

You had to take the liberty of making him pay for being this annoying.

The straw that broke the camel’s back was when he started whispering things to you. Your blood started boiling.

“Hey, y/n, why are you ignoring me?”

“y/n, please notice me!”

“This class is boring anyway, let’s have some fun!”

You aggressively slap your forehead then your desk. 

You turned around, your eyes blazing. If looks could kill, Wooyoung would have died a hundred times.

“What the fuck is your problem Jung? What? Why the fuck are you being so damn annoying? Un-fucking-believable! Just because I won’t be one of the chicks you’re constantly hitting on doesn’t mean you have the right to bully me!”

Needless to say, you used every drain of energy in you, screaming your lungs out. 

Needless to say, your teacher immediately sent you both to the principal.

And now here you are, sitting next to each other at his office, pretending to be sorry.

Wooyoung apologizes for disturbing you during class. You apologize for your curses and rude behavior. The principal is probably in a good mood as he doesn’t mention a thing about detention and just lets you go back to class, as long as you start getting along.

“So, you don’t wanna be one of the chicks I hit on…” He tells you when you close the door of the office after walking out.

You roll your eyes, not believing he has actually said that.

“No, Wooyoung, it isn’t one of my plans…” You shrug your shoulders, moving faster towards class. Wooyoung is caught off guard for a second and stays behind but quickly catches up, brushing your hand with his.

“I never asked you to, you know?” He says and you stop walking, knowing that he wouldn’t let you go until the conversation is over.

“Ask me what?”

“To be one of those girls. You’re so different than them, in a good way, I mean, and I had to find a way to grab your attention…”

You let out a laugh, shaking your head.

“So, you were, like, hey I’ll annoy the shit out of her…Good thinking, surprisingly, it worked.”

Wooyoung smiles at you innocently, stepping forwards.

“Please give me a chance? I’m sorry I was an asshole…Let’s hang out just once and if you don’t like me then okay, you don’t have to talk to me again…”

He looked too damn cute to refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Jung Wooyoung is my weakness UGH THIS BOI! Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
